Surelia Quest
Shen Wudan has gone into hiding and it's up to you to find him somewhere in the realm of Surelia. There are many potential wrong ways to go, plus a sidequest for those just interested in exploring. Surelia - Main Quest - Let's begin at the beginning, shall we? The forest approach map gives you two transition options. If you are looking for the main quest, take the first transition at the very top of the map. If you are interested in trying the sidequest for a little bonus xp and gp, scroll down to the bottom of the page or use the links to jump there. Rumor has it that the locked door in the upper right part of this map is Shen's house in the city. You'll have to find a key to get in. Definitely, it is recommended to bind outside this door. Then continue on to the transition at the top of the map. For all the Dark Chapter Rogues out there, mark the arrow on this map as an entrance to Diablery City. 'For everyone trying to complete the Surelia Quest, go to the transition on the far left side of the map (by the pink dot). ' There is another transition on the right side of the map, but it winds up being a dead end. On the next map, you can more or less go straight from where you transition in and you will run through a gate and past a house with a peculiar "Shaft of Light" glowing the in the backyard. This is one of those times you do want to "walk towards the light." The Daimyo Desert is also pretty cut and dry... (bad pun). Move forward and locate the transition at the top of the map. On the second Daimyo Desert map, repeat the step above. These deserts are pretty bleak and there isn't anything special to see. By the time you get to the third desert map, you will finally get choices. Don't go to the right. It's a dead end with a lovely Shen Wudan message to turn around. Instead, go left and find the transition at the far left of the map. If you reach the Nurhachi Prefecture, you are on the right track. Keep pushing forward (to the left side of the map) and the next transition. Repeat the last directions... keep going to the far left side of the map and locate the transition. Your outstanding desert training has served you well and you have arrived at the Nurhachi Warlord Encampment. He's out to protect Shen Wudan's location though, so don't expect a friendly welcome. When Nurhachi and his dragon have been defeated, you will get a key from the loot. Continue to the far left side of the map to a green glowing shaft of light. When you emerge from the portal, you will again find yourself in the West Forest of Surelia next to the house and the Shaft of Light. Now, you have the key to that house. When you enter this house, expect to start fighting immediately. It's a single room battle that shouldn't take much effort. At the end, you can fish out another key, the key to Shen Wudan's House. Port back to your bind if you made one to get to the door to Shen Wudan's House. Enter when ready. There are retired boxers crawling all over this place. Expect some hand to hand melee as you fight to reach the very top of the map in Shen Wudan's House. There is a chest with some nice bonus gp inside in the alcove just to the right of the exit. On the second level of Shen's House, you will meet a new resistance to your progress... the "G" family. They aren't relatives of the Big "G"'s Hat Genie, so don't worry about killing Raging G, Sneaky G and Little G. When they are defeated, it will unlock the door to the next area. Don't forget to check the bookshelf for the Mera Item, Monk's Motiff. You may also find Shen's little love note to you of some interest... When you emerge into Shen's backyard, you'll find yourself in his Garden. Beward of Gnomes.... There is a secret cave entrance protected by the Gardener at the far right side of the map. The cave entrance will take you to the Hall of Doors. It's another Shen Wudan mind game. You have to find the right key to the door. It will require multiple doors to be opened before you can reach the right key, so just keep trying them. Oh, and know that opening some doors and some chests will result in a whole lot of divine fire damage. When you find the right key and transition through the door, you will find yourself in Shen's Secret Passage. Here, you will find Deranged Penguins with the power to stone you. It is definitely recommended to have a small party with you to help keep things moving along here. All Together Now is a winding path ending in a banner that says "Beware of Dragons." On this map, you will need to defeat the two Wudan Dragons and Arindel, the half-dragon bard in the upper right corner before you can unlock the door to the hut flagged "Go Away." How inviting Shen Wudan is! Before you go inside the hut, the upper left corner of this map has one last secret... a House Guard Item hiddedn in the skull of a dragon.... a bottle of Wudan Dragon Blood! Upon entering the hut, in true fairy tale fashion, it's a lot bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Shen's Ugly Army is here to stand before the last door. These Ugly Little Dwarves may not be so easy to hit, so be prepared to stick it out a little longer than usual here. You have reached the final room. Shen Wudan has one bodyguard and one dragon. That's it. Finish him off and you win the God Item (Wudan's Dagger), a couple of upgrade tokens, Horse Token 2 and Shen's hat! Surelia - Sidequest - This sidequest actually starts on the very first map... with a transition in the upper right corner. And that lands you in some very dark caves that you will have to move slowly enough to figure out where the right path should be. Watch for remains as most of the creatures here drop 10,000 gp coins AND for the many treasure chests which contain mediocre level items you can sell off. The next map is a little easier to navigate in the darkness, but still keep track of your kills and the remains they leave behind! One will drop the key you need to the gate to continue forward. On the next very small map is an entrance to a cave building. Go inside. This is the final sidequest map. Here you will fight Goigan, the Cave Boss and he will drop a key to the chest at the back of the cave. Defeating Goigan will also earn you about 90,000 gp and a little bonus side of xp regardless of your level (god level 38 and god level 4 both received it).